A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to mobile satellite systems that can be transported over land and by helicopter or other aircraft. In particular, the present invention relates to such systems that are configured to be easily and quickly moved to a desired location and sufficiently rugged for use in a wide variety of different and/or extreme environments. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such systems that comprise one or more dish antennas, masts, various electronic and electrical systems, ruggedized storage containers and other accessories desirable for use to transmit and receive satellite and other electronic signals.
B. Background
Modern communication systems commonly utilize one or more dish or dish-type antennas for transmitting and receiving microwave signals between a ground-based location and one or more communications satellites orbiting the Earth. Such systems are also utilized to transmit and receive such signals to and from an aircraft or other airborne communication unit. Most such communication systems comprise a generally parabolic-shaped antenna reflector to collect the electronic signals transmitted from an airborne satellite or other source and direct the signals to an antenna feed, which houses the electronics that transmit and receive the microwave signals, positioned at the focal point of the antenna reflector by an antenna feed boom extending outward from the base of the reflector. Typically, the antenna reflector and associated components are supported on the ground or attached to the structure utilizing a pedestal or other rigid structural support. The use and general configuration of such systems are well known in the art.
Communications systems also commonly utilize masts to support a variety of operational objects, including antennas, cameras or the like, above the ground or other surface to which the mast is mounted so the operational object may perform its tasks. The typical mast is an integral structure that provides a platform for the operational object at a set distance above the mounting surface. While such masts are sufficient for many purposes, often it is desired to have a mast that is telescopically configured so the mast may be extended to allow the operational object to accomplish its operational objectives and then lowered so the mast may be stored or moved to a different location. Even if a mast is fixedly mounted to the support surface, there are times when it is desirable to lower the mast to protect it and/or the operational object from wind or inclement weather, attack or other incidents or to allow the structure to which the mast is attached to move from one location to another with less risk of damage to the mast and/or the operational object attached thereto. The use and configuration of such masts are generally well known to those skilled in the art.
Most communications systems utilizing dish antennas and/or masts have the antenna or mast fixedly installed on the ground or to a building, tower or other stationary structure such that the antenna and/or mast are only utilized at a particular site or location to transmit or receive electronic communication signals from one or more satellites as they pass overhead. Such stationary location systems are configured to maintain the parabolic shape of the antenna reflector in order to minimize the loss of signal or distortion in transmission or reception of the electronic signals. In addition, stationary locations have the ability to provide the various electronic and electrical equipment that are necessary to support and power the communication system. For instance, the communication system must be capable of allowing the antenna to remain focused on the satellite or other communication source or target in order to maintain effective transmission and reception of microwave signals to and from the antenna. This typically requires the antenna dish to be rigidly mounted to the ground or the structure in order to minimize movement of the antenna reflector due to wind or other external loads or motion.
As well known by those skilled in the art, it is often desirable to be able to move the communication system from a location where it is being used or stored to a location where it is needed and then to a new location or back to storage. One particular need for a mobile communication system is for use as part of a response to an emergency situation. For instance, natural disasters such as hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes, floods, fires and the like can entirely disable or otherwise render inoperable any local communication networks at a time when effective and reliable communication is perhaps most needed. As well known, emergency rescue and other response personnel are likely to need access to modern communications, including telephone and Internet connections, to assist them while responding to the natural disaster. In particular, law enforcement units, medical personnel and related responders need to be able to communicate with persons in their chain of command and with others who may be able to assist them with dealing with the emergency. Persons who are living in or otherwise occupying the area would also benefit from the availability of a mobile communication system that allows them to utilize their cellular phones and/or computers. Mobile communication systems can also be extremely beneficial for persons located in a war zone or those who are responding to a localized conflict, including riots and other disturbances. The communication systems in war zones or areas of civil disturbances are often non-existent or, if they do exist, are usually not reliable and subject to interruption by opposing forces or those involved in the civil disturbance.
Although the benefits of having a mobile communication system is known and considered to be very necessary, the present availability of these communication systems for use during natural disasters, disturbances or other emergencies is somewhat limited. One reason for the lack of readily available mobile communication systems is that their arrangement and use generally presents a significant technical challenge. Most mobile communication systems, which are often used for mobile television broadcasting of live news casts, sporting events, concerts and the like, generally have the antenna reflector and the supporting equipment mounted in or to a very large transport vehicle. Some of these systems have the antenna mounted directly onto the bed of a truck or trailer or mounted to the roof of a trailer which encloses the various supporting equipment necessary to operate the communication system. In either type of configuration, the supporting vehicle is typically quite large and, as a result, only able to move from one location to another over land on a road or other relatively smooth, driveable surface. As well known to those who respond to natural disasters and/or disturbances, however, access to the subject area is often not obtainable or at least not easily or quickly obtainable on a road. This reduces the usefulness of the typical mobile communication system for responding to natural or other emergencies. In order for a mobile communication system to be useful and effective during an emergency requiring immediate telephone and Internet availability to the responders and others in an area where such services are no longer available, the mobile communication system needs to be able to be transported by helicopter or other aircraft.
Transporting a communication system by helicopter and using the system in an area that was impacted by a natural disaster or disturbance, which may be ongoing, presents its own challenges. For instance, the communication system must be configured so as to be easily liftable by a helicopter, which requires the total weight of the system to be kept to a minimum. In addition, the fact that the system is raised off the ground, transported by helicopter and then lowered back onto the ground subjects the mobile communication system to a significant amount of vibration and other forces. If the system is not properly configured, these forces can destroy the antenna, mast, electronic equipment and/or the various other supporting equipment necessary to operate the communication equipment and provide the desired telephone and Internet services. In particular, various forces can be transmitted through the supporting frame of the structure to the antenna reflector, antenna feed and electronic equipment (such as amplifiers, decoders and the like) that can render these components inoperable. Some prior art mobile communication systems have frame-mounted electronics cabinets that house integrated electronics racks which are mounted to the interior of the electronics cabinets. Unfortunately, any jarring or vibrations forces that are imparted to the vehicle chassis during transportation or during use are readily transferred to the electronic components, which may be damaged or destroyed by such forces. The need for the system to be relatively lightweight is generally counterproductive to the need to prevent damage due to vibration and other forces.
Much of modern communications is achieved through a wireless connection to a location having a modem which is electronically connected to a source of communications. For mobile communication systems, the source of the communications is one or more orbiting satellites. The modem connects to the satellite via the parabolic-shaped antenna reflector and its related communication equipment. The modem essentially creates a wireless Internet connection zone that allows persons to connect to the Internet and communicate by wireless telephones (via Voice over Internet Protocol or VOIC). Such a system allows persons located inside the wireless zone to communicate with others.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved mobile communication system that comprises the various components and equipment needed to transmit and receive microwave signals to and from one or more communication satellites and which can be easily and readily moved from one location to another over land or by helicopter. In addition to being easily moved, the satellite communication system must be configured to prevent damage to the antenna reflector, antenna feed and other electronic components during transportation and use of the system. Preferably, the satellite communication system should be configured with a relatively small trailer or like mobile platform that can be pulled behind a vehicle or, as desired or necessary, airlifted by a helicopter or other aircraft. In a preferred configuration, the satellite communication system should include a mast that supports a modem and/or other electronic devices which are necessary to create a wireless communication zone in an area around the system in which persons may connect to the Internet and utilize wireless telephones. The preferred satellite communication system should be configured so that it can substantially, on its own, provide all the required communication and electronic equipment to provide wireless Internet and telephone communications.